


Come and Share Your Light

by jazznrajah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, my first steve/tony mix ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rocky start; common ground; and the promise of a bright future, together…</p>
<p>A Steve Rogers x Tony Stark Mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Share Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my mixes.

** **

 

**and share your light; _a steve x tony mix_**  
_a rocky start; common ground; and the promise of a bright future, together…_

 

i. **sound the bells** , _dessa_ | ii. **counting stars** , _onerepublic_  
iii. **tesselate** , _mumford & sons_ | iv. **lonely boy** , _matt corby_  
v. **battle born** , _the killers_ | vi. **dust to dust (acoustic)** , _the civil wars_  
vii. **stay awake** , _london grammar_ | viii. **don’t wait** , _mapei_  
ix. **you are my joy** , _snow patrol_ | x. **the greatest thing there is** , _gavin osborn_  
xi. **only love** , _ben howard_ | xii. **better than new** , _ramin djawadi_  
xiii. **the weight of us** , _sanders bohlke_ | xiv. **the planets bend between us** , _snow patrol_

 

[[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/come-share-your-light) | [dl](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bnxbnsb1dbs14b5/csyl-stacmix.zip)]

**Author's Note:**

> A mix for [kasumixkira](http://kasumixkira.tumblr.com/), for the SteveTony Appreciation Celebration Gift Exchange (June ‘14).
> 
> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/90209543997) June 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
